Roses Are Red
by xxPennyweather-Muffinfacexx
Summary: AU. ootp. Ron/Hermione. a cute one-shot about the development of their relationship. Candy hearts inside! read it and then review it. you know you want to...


**A/N: a short one shot, cos I was bored. If it is OOC it is probably meant to be!! REVIEW!!!!**

"Ron?" Hermione squinted to see the familiar red head in the Gryffindor common room, the firelight illuminating one side of his face.

"Uh, yeah," he said awkwardly, jumping up.

It was so weird between them these days, Hermione though to herself. Whenever she walked into a roo Ron would either rush right out or at one stage, she had walked into the Great Hall and he smashed a plate. Hermione just wanted to talk to her best friend, who wasn't moody and depressed all the time like Harry was, but he was too busy smashing cutlery and blushing to even notice her. It was annoying and Hermione was sick of it. Oh yeah, and when they were together all they would do is fight and fight and fight.

"Sit," Hermione insisted as she crossed her legs and sat in front of the fire.

"Okay," Ron said, he sat down and exhaled loudly.

"So," she let the word hang in the air and he shifted awkwardly.

Suddenly Ron said, "Hermione?"

"Yeah,"

"How do you ask someone out? Or show them that you like them?"

Hermione face dropped and she chastised herself, he asks you for advice on girls, he doesn't see you as a real girl, you're just his expert on everything, the one to get him through his classes, the one to help him pass his O.W.L's. he'd probably go for someone like Lavender. "Well," she started trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Most girls are really old fashioned, they like flowers, I prefer roses myself, or they like poetry or for you to compliment them."

"I don't know how to write poetry," Ron wailed.

Hermione shrugged, "Then go with the compliments thing." In her head she thought, I don't want to deal with her girl troubles Ron, its bad enough that I like you.

"Like what?" he said curiously.

"I don't know, tell her you like her hair or something." Hermione shrugged again.

"Flowers?" Ron said, "That is incredibly corny."

"Most girls like corny," Hermione said with a dreamy expression on her face, fantasising about her and the perfect man. "And if all else fails, go up to her and say: 'hey, I like you, will you go out with me?' Or whatever that is in guy speak," she waved a hand. "Like a couple of grunts or something."

"Hardy-har har." Ron said sarcastically as he rose, "Well 'night, Hermione. You've been a great help."

"Sure," Hermione said vaguely.

"Thanks," he grinned, "Really."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione woke the next morning to the familiar and fragrant smell of roses. The smell was so overpowering, she sat up in bed and saw that red roses-how romantic, they signify love-were placed on every surface. Whoa, she thought. Lavender bounced around the room smelling them all, Parvati brought over one bouquet and said, "Hermione they all are addressed to you."

"Really," Hermione exclaimed, she took the bouquet and studied the card, it had the name Hermione inscribed there, but nothing else. Hermione didn't recognise the hand writing so she was very curious. She remembered the conversation that she and Ron had had last night but she dismissed that idea as being silly and far fetched. Ron was _so_ not a romantic.

Getting ready that morning was fun, every time anyone opened up their trunk or a cupboard or the bathroom door they would find another million bouquets of red roses.

When Hermione went down to the common room Harry was waiting, with a single red rose. "You gave them to me?" Hermione asked incredulously, because as much as Harry was her friend it seemed way less romantic if Harry had done it, he was like a brother to her. **(Take that, H/Hr shippers)**

"No," he laughed, "I was just told to pass this along to you."

Hermione took the stem, inspected it for thorns and slid it behind her ear to adorn her curly brown locks. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as they clambered out of the portrait hole, heading for breakfast.

"Around," Harry answered evasively.

At breakfast Hermione giggled with Lavender and Parvati about her mysterious rose-giver. When she looked back at her plate, there was a small purple bag of candy hearts sitting there. "Yum," Hermione exclaimed, opening the bag. These weren't just any candy hearts they were enchanted candy hearts, the message changed every five seconds to something different.

Hermione spent the rest of the day looking over her shoulder, getting the feeling that someone was watching her. She never saw Ron either.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione woke well rested, yet still curious about her mysterious secret admirer. She sat up and Lavender smirked, "No roses today, Hermione?"

"No," Parvati giggled, "But she fell asleep on her homework again, you have a piece of paper here." Parvati and Lavender gestured to where it was and Hermione untangled it.

"It's not homework, that's for sure." Hermione read, she was shocked, the piece of paper read:

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue,_

_I don't know how to write poetry,_

_But I know that I like you._

Hermione recalled a night a while ago, where Ron had wailed, 'I don't know how to write poetry!' Her heart beat faster as she dared to dream.

"What does it say?" the girls in her dormitory swooped down on her like magpies.

"Nothing," Hermione said, wanting to keep the poem a secret for now.

Hermione's suspicions grew bigger and bigger as the day went on and Ron didn't appear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a few weeks later and Ron had been avoiding her like the plague. He didn't eat with them, walk with them or talk to them at all.

Hermione had left for the library that morning as harry was going to try and talk some sense into Ron and Harry had said, "Maybe you shouldn't come,"

Hermione hadn't cared that much as she wanted to catch up on her revision, she had gotten incredibly giddy, light headed and shallow due to her secret admirer, he hadn't sent her anything for a few weeks now and Hermione was trying to become the hard working studying girl that she once had been.

Just as she opened her Transfiguration book, Hermione saw some red hair that wasn't usually seen in the library, "Hermione," Ron said, the tips of his ears were red and Hermione knew that was a sign, of what, well, she wasn't sure.

"Yes," she replied, closing her book and giving him her full attention.

"I gave you flowers and I wrote you poetry event though it was crap and don't know what else to do." He said desperately, "I could grunt a bit in guy speak, but apparently you disapprove of that, you're steps are really hard to follow," he finished in a louder voice.

"Quiet in the library," madam Pince hissed.

"What?" Hermione said in a sate of shock.

"I suppose I could come up to you and say: 'hey, I like you, will you go out with me?' will that do?" Ron asked, anguish in his tone.

"Quiet in the library," madam Pince hissed.

"You want to go out with me?" Hermione clarified.

Ron nodded.

Hermione pushed her books out of the way and leapt at him, they kissed as if they had been waiting forever and figuratively speaking they had.

Madam Pince ran up and began swatting at them with a rolled up edition of the Daily Prophet, "out!" she cried, "I will not have you dirty vile children in my library." She shepherded them out and as she slammed the door on them she muttered, "Damn kids."

Sitting up against the wall opposite the library, Hermione joked, "You forgot compliments,"

"Would that have made a difference?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hermione giggled.

"Well," Ron breathed, his face inches from hers, "I think you are the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world."

**I didn't have him write I love you in the poem because I thought that it would be unrealistic, they are only teenagers, don't rush.**

**Anyway, review please!!!**


End file.
